


Beginnings and Endings

by DespairLost



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Intersex, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairLost/pseuds/DespairLost
Summary: Mick is new to this world. It's harsh, violent and not a least bit friendly. But at any cost he have to find his Dad, even if it means the death of him.





	1. Awakening

I am alpha and Omega  
The beginning and the end  
I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life, freely.  
-Revelation 21:6  
\-------------------------------------------------

"Do I really have to do it Dad? Can't you just... Tell the teacher that I'm sick?"  
Mick looked at their father with begging eyes as they wished that the sweet talk would buy them out of the test. The silence that followed spoke more than Mick was comfortable with as they shifted slightly on the medical table, the blue suit started to stick at their back from the nervous sweat running down the back. Mick's father finally looked at them with a heavy look in his eyes.  
"Yes, everyone has to do it Michaela, I bet everyone else from your class is already there!".

Mick hated that name. They'd never liked it and the only one that still used it was their Dad, which meant that as soon as they got home they were reminded of it.

Nothing felt right, Mick had first realised when they were starting puberty that something was wrong as a short moustache started to grow and their voice dipped a few octaves, when no other girl in the vault experienced the same change Mick realised something was wrong. But when their dad said that nothing was wrong and told them to just shave and be careful with their voice. Mick just did as they were told and hid the secret from everyone, except for one person.  
Amata. She knew everything, she and Mick had been friends for as long as they could remember. Amata had listened to Mick's crying mess after being told by their dad to hide it and she had served them tea and let them sleep at her place to ease the anxiety. In return Mick protected her from Butch's constant onslaught of abuse about her being the overseer's daughter and more often than not both Mick and Butch ended up in the medical bay to be patched up.  
The vault was the only thing Mick knew existed. It was gray and cold with a lot of corridors that you would get lost in if you didn't know it by heart.

They had been told that the outside was a desolate place with monsters and murderers and no hope of surviving. And the resident had no reason not to believe the Overseer, he was their protector from the outside and the only thing that stood between living a safe life in the vault and being thrown outside to be doomed to die in the unfamiliar world.  
Mick and the other kids in the vault had grown up with these values, and today they were going to take the test that would determine their individual roles in the vault and what they will do for the rest of their lives.

Mick finally left the medical bay and moved towards the classroom as they heard a familiar exchange of words.  
Butch and his gang had Amata pushed against the wall and bombarded her with snide remarks and harsh words as they always did, but this time Butch's sidekicks were more vocal and joined in more to copy their leader. Mick clenched their fists and walked towards the group with loud steps and looked Butch directly in the eyes.

"What the fuck is your problem Butch? Do you enjoy having your nose broken that much?".

Butch looked at Mick with a smug grin and stood up straight as to look more intimidating.

"At least I don't cry as soon as I get told something I don't like and run to my 'girlfriend' ".

Something snapped and Mick punched him square in the jaw and followed up with kicking Butch in the stomach with their knee. Butch took a deep breath and took a stance to jump on Mick and threw himself on them, strandeling Mick as he tried to punch them in the face but Mick took to action and grabbed Butch by his jacket and pushed him forcefully to the right to free themself. Mick stood up again and swinged to kick Butch in the side, but the kick came short since Butch grabbed their foot and slammed them down again, earning a hard gasp as all the air left Micks lungs from the sheer force of the fall. 

Amata panicked and tried to separate them when Micks breathing only came out as short wheezing sounds, she tried to call for help but one of Butch's goons grabbed her by the hair and covered her mouth. She screamed and forcefully bit down on the intruding hand and kicked backwards in hope to hit something vulnerable.  
She ran to find officer Gomez since he was the most experienced in separating the two without too much bloodshed. When Gomez saw her waving to him he started to run after her, understanding the situation. The fight had escalated in that short time and both where now bleeding from their noses and mouths.  
Officer Gomez quickly got hold of Butch and dragged him of Mick to try and calm down the situation, but in return Mick jumped up to try and get more punches on Butch but then James appeared behind Mick and put a hand on their shoulder.

"Young lady! I think it's time to stop this endless fighting and wasting of everyone's time!".

Mick spit in Butch's face and stopped themself from saying what was on their mind as it would probably end in their own death. They clenched their teeth and wiped the blood from their face on the sleeve of the suit and turned around to walk into the classroom before Mick would do something they'd regret more. Amata tried to run after to check if they were okay but Mick just brushed her of and told her they were okey and reminded her of the test. Butch followed after and took a seat furthest from Mick and Amata to glare at them.  
The teacher, Mr Brotch sighed and started the lesson. He told them that it was a multiple choice test that would determine their role in the vault as he put up the first question.

"Interesting. 'Clinical Test Subject'... sounds like something you should excel at. I guess you and your dad will be working together."  
Mick looked at the result and sighed, they couldn't deny that they were good at it but it didn't fill them with thrill to spend everyday with their Dad. Mick thanked Mr Brotch for the help and turned to walk out and finally get help for the throbbing pain in their face.

\-------------------------------------------------  
"Mick! Mick wake up!".  
Mick woke up to Amatas flushed face as she pulled at their covers. Rubbing their eyes they looked up at her with hazy eyes. They could tell that she had cried not too long ago and this sent Mick bolting up trying to put on their suit as fast as possible.  
"What happened Amata? Please try to calm down so I can understand what you are saying!".  
Mick put their hands on her shoulders as to try and pull her down to the ground again, She looked up as she dried her eyes.  
"James left the vault! There was a radroach infestation and suddenly the door opened. I have no Idea how he did it and everything is in total chaos!"  
Mick could tell that there was something else bothering her.  
"What do you mean that he 'left'? Why would he do that?"  
"Your guess is as good as mine, I only know that he's gone. My dad went crazy and they are looking for you because they think you have something to do with it! I only know that you should run, they already killed Jonas when he tried to explain that he had nothing to do with it..."

Mick froze completely. Jonas had been a dear friend and a work colleague for the last years and even if he was one of the friendliest they had killed him for being close to their father.  
"Amata, I need you to be careful so that you are not hurt because of me. I will try and figure out what has happened."  
"Mick... Take this gun, I found it in my dad's office and I think you are going to need it more than him. Please be careful"  
Mick shook their head and looked at her. They gently pushed the gun back to Amata and closed her hands around it.  
"It's better if you have it, I am a lousy shot and I would probably just end up shooting myself in the face. You were always the best at guns. And I always got my old baseball bat to use!"  
Amatas face soften as she took the gun, a bit safer that Mick can keep their calm in a situation like this. She quickly stretches out to hug Mick and leave a soft peck on the cheek as she runs out of the room.  
Mick quickly gather all of the possessions they can carry without being weighed down but before they leave they grab the baseball bat and takes a last glance at the quote that hangs on the wall, apparently their mother's favourite quote that Mick had heard so many times before. 

The siren quickly drags them out of their thoughts as they run out of the room to be greeted by officer Kendall and a bunch of radroaches. Kendall spots Mick and starts to run towards them. Mick never thought they would have to swing towards one of the officers even in self defence, they avoid the head as they don't really feel committed to murder. They just want to escape right now. Once Kendall is unconscious they turn the corner to almost bump headfirst into Butch. Mick prepares to fight but is shocked to notice that Butch is crying, snot running down his face as he grabs Mick by the shoulders.  
"Mick! You gotta save her! Mom is trapped in there with a whole bunch of radroaches and-and..."  
Mick looks at Butch as he takes a deep breath.  
"She's drunk and can't fight for herself, I would help her myself but I am... Scared. To go in there since it's dark and I can't really handle radroaches too well."  
"Butch, it's okay. I will save her, I promise. What's between me and you is not supposed to get between here".

Mick passes Butch and joggs to the apartment where they hear the woman screaming. They swiftly takes out the roaches with a few well placed hits that makes the giant bugs fly and get crushed by the impact of the wall. Butch's mom faints from the shock so Mick takes a few seconds to move her to the bed so she won't drown in her own hangover when she wakes up. As they leave Butch throws his arms around Mick so hard the pompadour hits Mick in the face. After a few seconds he let's go and looks at Mick.

"Thank you Mick... I'm sorry that.. Well everything that happened, I want you to have this for now. I hereby name you an honorable Tunnel Snake".  
Mick snorts a bit as Butch takes off his jacket and hands it to them. Mick accepts it and puts it on since the leather would protect them a bit better than the vault suit would. Mick quickly hugs Butch back and thanks him for the gift before they hear more officers on the way. Mick starts to run towards the medical bay to grab a few supplies but they're stopped by a familiar face.

Officer Gomez looks at Mick with a worried look as he walks towards them. Mick prepares to fight back if they have to but Gomez just lowers his weapon to speak with them.  
"I won't fight you, I have done that enough times already to know that now is the time when you did nothing wrong. I won't stop you from leaving the vault but I must warn you again that we have an order to stop you no matter what. And that includes killing you"

Mick nods and packs a bag with a bunch of stimpaks and a few other chems that would help them in the future before running up the stairs to the atrium. They hear a couple contemplating exiting the vault together but as soon as they run towards the exit they get shot at by the officers. They really don't care who they shoot at right now and it makes an uneasy feeling grow in Mick's stomach as they runs past the corpses to reach the stairs to the upper level. As Mick passes a window the Mack couple starts shouting at them that everything is their fault. Mick tries to ignore it but the feeling won't escape that maybe it is their fault after all. They are quickly dragged out of the thought when they hears Amatas voice, talking with her father. From what Mick can hear they are questioning her about where Mick is.

"I told you, I don't know where Mick is! Please just let me go"  
Mick felt their heart twist up at the panic in Amatas voice. How could her own father do this to her.  
"Be reasonable, Amata. Officer Mack might enjoy this, but I don't. Just tell us where to find Michaela so we can talk to her."  
"Don't use that name! Mick is my friend and I am worried for them, what does they have to do with all of this anyway?"  
"Probably nothing. Which is why you must tell us where SHE is, so I can talk with HER."

Mick blood boiled at this point and they knew the overseer talked like that just to make Amata more emotional and make her crack. Mick readies themself to burst in as a shot get fired off. Amata had shot officer Mack in the arm in pure panic and threw the gun on the floor before bursting out of the room, not even noticing Mick in the doorway. Mick looks up at the overseer and starts to slowly walk towards him.

"Tell me how to open the tunnel to the exit, I don't wanna have to hurt you. That is the last thing Amata needs right now".

"Why would I tell you that? You and your father have already made such a mess so why would I help you now?"

Mick's patience was running low as they glared at the man whom they once was told to look up to as a god, and now all they could see was an old man that was rotten to the core.  
"If you won't tell me then I will just have to find it, old men like you probably have such a bad memory that you have to use some notes to remember the password".  
The overseer chuckled and looked down on Mick.  
"A lady shouldn't be talking like that to a senior, didn't your father teach you any better?"

Mick punched him right in the face, reached down and took the keys out of his pocket. Officer Mack tried to walk closer to stop them but Mick glared at him.  
"If you move any closer then I will make sure that your parents have to scrape your brains of the wall to bury you properly. And I will make sure they see everything."  
Officer Mack stared at them like a rabbit standing face to face with a dog before he ran of. 

Mick ran of to follow Amata but on the way a sight made them nearly throw up. Jonas cold body laid on the floor, motionless as a pool of blood started to coagulate on the floor under him. In his hand he held a crumpled up note with Mick's name on it. They quickly took it and ran to Amata.  
"Amata! Are out alright? Please tell me they didn't hurt you!"  
Amata looked up at Mick and instantly her face soften into a smile. Mick calms down at the sight of her being safe.  
"I'm sorry Amata, I punched your dad in the face... I tried not to hurt him but-".  
"Mick. He deserves it. I do love him but right now he has lost all reason. Please just hurry to the vault door, I will meet you there".  
Mick quickly turned around to the overseer's office, carefully avoiding looking down at Jonas again as they rummaged through the room to try and find a note with the password. And as they thought there was a carefully hidden note with the password: Amata. It was a small sign that no matter what, the overseer must love his daughter. Mick opened up the escape tunnel and went down the stairs as they heard shouting from officers that were closing in, but as soon as they turned enough corners to reach the vault door the officers stopped and turned around.

Mick waited for two minutes until they could hear the familiar voice calling out to them. Amata was almost out of breath as she approached Mick.  
"I'm not good with goodbyes Mick. Frankly I don't think I have ever had to say goodbye like this before. But I promise that I will try and sort things out here. Even if you can never come back again I don't want your name to be soiled as a traitor".

"Amata, I don't really care about that-".

"But I do. You are my best friend, and that will never change. Please just be carefull out there. Even if they lied about the outside to some extent I think they were right..."

"I swear I will be careful and I will keep my ears peeled for my radio if I hear a signal".  
Amata put her hands on each side of Micks face and kissed them softly on the lips this time. As soon as Mick got over the initial shock they returned the kiss before they both realised that it was time for Mick to leave.

Mick turned around and walked out of the big vault door as Amata closed it after them. the cave-like tunnel before the outside contained various skeletons that probably belonged to someone that wanted to enter the vault. Next to the bones there was a suitcase with some medical equipment and a knife and Mick knew what had to be done. They carefully opened up the vault suit and started to wrap the bandages around their torso, nearly hiding every trace of their chest. Mick then carefully took the knife in their hand towards the ponytail in their neck and cut it off in one swift move. Mick closed up the suit, took the knife and put it in their boots. Mick took one last look back at the place they called home for 19 years and opened the door.  


Mick took a deep breath as **he** took one step out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are curious about the test then you can see all the questions and answers here (I would recommend it since it's quite funny): http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Generalized_Occupational_Aptitude_Test  
> And Mick's answers were 2, 3, 1, 3, 4, 1, 2, 4, 3 and lastly 3 (only because it looked nicer on the paper to take the middle answer)
> 
> This is as I said my absolute first fanfic ever and also the first lengthly story since I went to school so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Beta read by the wonderful Maledictius and Loulou
> 
> Oh and btw, from now on Mick uses Male pronoun since he finally came to terms of his identity. c:


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His first encounter with the outside world proved to be a mixed experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm sorry about the absence but yeah I had a hard time with this one and no beta reader this time, so if you find something obvious please tell me ;v;

The sunshine was blinding, he had heard about it in the vault but nothing could prepare him for the full force. The air took some time to get used to as it was nothing compared to the clean air inside. When his eyes got used to the light Mick looked around to see if there was an immediate clue to where he should start looking. He saw a big structure in the distance and assumed it was some sort of city, probably a good place to start.  
Down the road outside the vault entrance there was ruins of an old suburban neighborhood. Mick took some time to rummage to see if there was anything of value, but he should have paid more attention as when he closed around a corner he was hit in the head with something hard.

When he wakes up he realizes that he's tied to some sort of creature that reminds him of a cow, but with two heads. He have no clue for how long he has been out except for that it's not dark outside and how the cold air creeps into his jumpsuit. The people that he only knows as his captors look dirty, their armors look like a mix of stuffs they found on the ground. He could spot 3 people on the group that seemed like leaders, an older man with grey hair, a similar lady and a young girl with red hair that is styled in a spikey way.  
He sighs and notices that his pipboy is gone somehow, the pain now evident to the forceful removal of the bioseal. They probably had decency to give Mick something for the pain so he wouldn't catch the attention of the whole wasteland.  
The grunts from Mick got the groups attention as he felt the sting of a needle as he drifted of again.  


Screams of terror and pain wake him up. The creature that was his ride laid before him, flies already rushing to it, half of the group is laid before Mick. Dead and cold and it reminded him too much of Jonas again. He throws up again on an empty stomach, the pain overflows him as he screams.  


"Kid! Sorry 'bout this but I'm gonna have to set you free."  


It's the lady from before, as she cuts of his ropes a second later she's on the ground with the others.  
Mick fumbles for his pipboy for some security as he tries to run away when he hears the cries of the older man. Mick realises that it was probably his wife, a knot twistes around in his stomach as he turns around to look and he notices that the only people left is the man and the redhead.  
Everything is too quick, there is no time for anything as he's pulled away from the wreckage by some unfamiliar faces and he's knocked out, once more.  


\------------------------------------------------- 

"Oh Darlin' he's waking up!"  
The soft voice is the best thing Mick has heard in awhile and he slowly opens his eyes to see the face it belongs to. A young woman with blonde hair and a pink dress have been washing Mick's face with a wet cloth to remove the dirt, blood and possible brain matter.  


"That is great news Linda! Now welcome son to our humble abode in the best town in all of America, Andale!"  


The man that approached Mick to hastily grab his hand had no hair except for a short grey beard. He kept shaking his hand until Mick realised that they were waiting for him to speak up, when he opened his mouth he realized that he strained it too much for screaming after being quiet for so long that it felt like breathing fire.  


"Linda could you bring a bottle of water for our guest so he can speak again, by god you must have been through alot with those nasty people, good thing me and Bill were quick to grab you out of there!"  


Mick suddenly got reminded of the lady that undid his ropes and the image was etched into his mind, every detail of her face, the three metal rings in her ear, the bright purple hair and her crooked teeth. He wanted to throw up again but he quietly held his hand to his mouth instead and tried to hold it back. The woman whose name he assumed was Linda passed him a bottle of water, he happily drank it all.  
"M-my name is Mick, I don't have much memory of those other people but I came from a vault-"  
"Now now we don't need your life story here son! We only want to know if you are willing to help out a bit here in exchange of food and shelter? It has been tough of us and you look like you need the sun and muscle!"  
Mick took a second to answer with a silent nod as a bunch of clothing was prepared for him.  


Mick only got one day of rest before they put him in work of helping with fixing the houses from a recent attack. The food was surprisingly good compared to the vault food and he later was told it was a pie that Linda had made. He also was presented with different kinds of alcohol since water was scarce, most of it burned the first time but after a while it was a welcome treat after a hard day's work.  
After a week's work Mick already noticed a difference on himself, his skin got noticeably darker by the sun and his muscles started to be more defined, a welcoming treat to his body image too. This kept on for a while as he thought that it was the least eh could to to help out.  


\-------------------------------------------------  


"Dad tells me that I have to marry smelly ol' Jenny Wilson someday, even if we are cousins!"  
The kid had been chatting about nonsense to Mick while working but that sentence seemed odd to Mick.  


"What do you mean? The little girl from the other house?"  
Junior nodded franticly to Mick and ran of. Mick shook his head, figuring that it was none of his business what they had planned in the future, he would only stay for one or two weeks more. He started to hammer away on the board he was working on when he heard a familiar voice again to disturb his work.  
"Mick! Linda says that she would need some help with preparing food, let me take over that so you can wash of a bit."  
Mick went inside without further question and washed off a bit before entering the kitchen.  
"Oh thank you Mick! Maybe you could prepare the meat for my pies today? The meat is in a box in the fridge, you only have to cut it before grinding it."  
Linda left for a short while after that to grab some vegetables from the garden and Mick took the meat out and started to cut.  
Until he realised something he had forgotten about. there was an ear there, a human ear with three metal rings in it.  


\-------------------------------------------------  


"Mick why aren't you touching your food? Did I season it too much? Jack always tells me that I season it too little so maybe I went a little overboard..."  
"No Linda, I just, don't feel too well today. I think I just need some fresh air. Please excuse me"  


Mick left the table and went outside. The cold sweat made his shirt cling to his back as he went towards the old man's house, even if he was told not to he figures that he has answers. Without realising it he had brought a bottle of some alcohol with him, trying to wipe the image of his head he took half the bottle in one swing. The buzzing was welcome as he could calm down. Standing in front of the small house he grabbed courage to knock on the door. The door swung up, almost hitting Mick in the face as he was pulled in by his shirt.  


"Kid I don't know why you haven't left yet but you should, now."  
Mick looked at the man, not knowing how to respond to him.  
"W-what do you mean? What happened when I came here? How long has it even been..."  
Old man Harris sighs and looks at Mick with sad eyes. He puts his hand on Mick shoulder and looks down.  
"It has been three weeks, on the day you came Jack and Bill was out hunting. When they saw you they noticed that you looked different and found a way to make use of you instead."  
"What what do you mean 'hunting'? They didn't have anything that I could see."  
"If you want the truth then go into either Jack's basement or the shed behind Bill's house. I can't talk to you more."  
And with that Mick was pushed out in the cold again. With even more questions clutting his brain.  


\-------------------------------------------------  


Mick couldn't sleep, not at all. The thought of going in the basement to get some closure was too tempting right now. Even if there was nothing it would make it easier for him to sleep. He stood up and quickly got dressed, for his own mental safety he brought his trusty baseball bat with him. He didn't put on his shoes though as he would have to sneak into their bedroom to get the key. It was easier than he thought to just sneak in and grab it on their nightstand and then get out. He grabbed his shoes and quietly walked downstairs, only putting them on when he was in front of the door.  
For a moment he considered not opening it, just walking back to bed and pretend that nothing had happened. But then he got reminded of the image of the ear and all doubt was gone, he had to know. He opened the door and a stench hit him hard, the smell of decay and iron. The room was full of cages and carcases of humans, everything was covered in blood. In a corner was a pile of armor that looks like the same that the people that took him had. and from his corner he could see a patch of purple hair sticking out. He tries to back out but instead he's stopped by a hand that turns him around.  


"Now why did you have to do the one thing we asked you not to do? You know that the basement is off limits."  
Mick gulps down the bile that formed in his throat, trying not to make a hasty move to anger Jack more.  
"I-I just-"  
"Kid, you have seen our secret. I even considered for a moment to call you my own son but now you have messed it all up."  
Mick felt his hands tremble around his bat that he hid behind his back. The raw look in Jack's eyes proved terrifying in the low light. Mick could sense something primal in there, something inhuman.  
"What are you gonna do to me, are you gonna e-eat me too? Please I can be on my way and never speak about this again."  
"No son, you are not leaving here. Either you accept how things are or we will have to dispose of you."  


Without a seconds notice Mick felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder, Jack's knife lodged deeply. Mick's survival instincts kicked in as he swung his bat as hard as he could at Jack, a loud crack was heard as his body hit the ground. Bill came out of nowhere with a larger knife, but at this point Mick could tell that the adrenaline would give him an advantage as he swung again with similar results, he picked up the larger knife as Bill's wife latched onto him and bit his ear. Mick saw her swallowing it down, he never liked her cold demeanor towards him and he could see why now. He used his strength to lodge the knife in her throat to end it as quickly as possible.  
"Mick, why did you have to do this to us. We were such a happy family just yesterday... I don't want to hurt you."  
Mick felt something unnatural bubble up, a laugh. This situation was too similar in a scene to when he had to escape the vault.  
"Linda it's too late in the sense that I killed your husband, or should I say brother? I assume in this town it's both and I would be okay with that since it's none of my business but why did you make me eat that?"  
The primal thing he saw in Jack somehow was present in this calm lady too. As she sprinted towards Mick he readied himself to strike, but instead she jumped towards Jack and grabbed the knife on the floor and jabbed in in her own throat.  


Mick was frozen in place as she looked at him and smiled. With a blank expression he got up and grabbed his bag and took all the alcohol he could carry and left, figuring that Harris would take care of the rest. He didn't want to think about it anymore. The pop of the bottle was the last thing he heard before he blacked out and wandered out again.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's that, to note that when I played again in research of this fanfic I used a mad that implemented addiction to human flesh so that's something Mick can look forward to.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very, VERY liked.


End file.
